Flame Storm
by Demon of Truth
Summary: She's a Mage, she's a rebel, she's an outcast and she's Harry Potter's daughter. In order to save the world, Incendia must master her powers, discover her hidden past and do the one thing Harry fears most: hang out with a teenage boy. Together with . . .
1. Chapter 1

_She's a Mage, she's a rebel, she's an outcast and she's Harry Potter's daughter. In order to save the world, Incendia must master her powers, discover her hidden past and do the one thing Harry fears most: hang out with a teenage boy. Together with Scorpius, Harry and her ancestors, Indcendia will save the world . . . or die trying._

Harry Potter had no clue why he was sitting in the Headmaster's office, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. He was thirty nine and teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, a class he had loved since the beginning and had defeated Voldemort in his seventh year. He and Ginny had gotten married, but there had been a one night stand on Harry's part, but it's not like the girl got pregnant or anything, and Ginny had forgiven him. And it was summer! Things had been going so well, until he got called up here.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently, "I have some . . . interesting news for you." Oh, crap. That so didn't sound good. Dumbledore turned his head and looked down a small hall to his right. How had Harry not noticed it before? Oh, right. Magic. "You may come out, my dear."

"That is a big pixie." Harry said before he could stop himself. The girl was dressed in a muggle clothes, baggy black cargo pants and a tight, bright blue shirt with long sleeves. Her ebony hair stood up around her head in a cloud, streaked with bright blue, like her shirt and large, almond eyes. It was what was above her right eye that caught Harry's attention, a silver barbell skewered her brow. And there were more piercings in her ears, one of them a fang or claw that made Harry think of Charlie Weasley, and a ring at either end of her bottom lip.

"I'm not pixie, dumb ass." Harry glared at the girl and rose to his feet.

"Now, Incendia," Dumbledore chided, "That's no way to talk to your teachers."

"I'll talk to him that way all I want, Headmaster, no disrespect intended to you."

"Look, brat," Harry snapped, "You have no right to talk to me that way. What did I ever do to you?"

"How about abandon my mother?" Incendia snapped right back. That shut Harry up. Had that girl actually gotten . . . Oh, shit. "Yeah, oh shit is right, Potter."

"I think you both need to calm down and sit down so that we can talk about this in a nice, rational manner with out hexing each other." They did as Dumbledore instructed. Harry sat back down in his abandoned chair and leaned back in it. The girl sat it the one next to him with her hands clasped, elbows on her knees and head slightly bowed, as if in prayer.

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore started, hoping the familiar term of endearment would help to easy the confused professor, "This is Incendia Tempestas. Her mother past and she had been searching for her birth father. Two years ago, she was able to find you. When she could not reach you, she contacted me through her school. Harry, this is your daughter."

After many moments of silence, Harry spoke: "Why find me now? You must be at least sixteen."

"Seventeen, and because it was necessary. I need a place to go, I have no one left. All my relatives, they were worse than yours about magic. Mom was muggle, by the way, and so was my step-dad . I also needed to come here soon anyways, to see Poppy."

"Why did you need to see Poppy?" Dumbledore interjected. He did not know about this; what was going on?

"It's my business, and I have the paper work that says that Poppy can't tell you. Sorry, but that's just the way it is." Then Incendia was back to Harry. "Look, I didn't find you just to tell you that I want to hate you for abandoning us I came here because . . ." she trailed off and looked away.

"Go one, my dear," Dumbledore prompted.

"Because I need a place to stay." She stood up suddenly. "I don't care what you tell him, except about _that_, all I know is that I can't do it." Incendia was gone moments later, leaving Harry and the headmaster alone.

"What was that all about?" Harry wondered aloud.

"My boy, she does need a home, and someone to help train her. Her power is very great, and very unstable. There is a reason her name means 'flame storm'. Also, she has been abused. I will leave her to go into details if she ever feels the need to, but for now you must knew that it was much, much worse than what you had. Also, never bring a cross near her. I know you will do right by her, my boy."

flamestormrotsemalf

"And we also have new older student to welcome to our halls who will be joining us for her final year of magical education." The headmaster smile down at all the students, those who had just been sorted and those whose faces were no longer new to him. "Will Incendia Tempestas please come forward?" Incendia did as she was bid and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

The hat was silent for a long time, fabric furrowing where it's brow would have been. Dumbledore came over and conversed with the hat for a moment before looking down at the girl wearing it, confused. He asked her a question quietly and she look confused, shaking her head. This went on for a few minutes and whispers broke out in the Hall. The feast hadn't even started and a new, non-Potter related subject to gossip about had presented itself.

"Ah," Dumbledore said a long last, "We seem to have encountered a problem. Miss Tempestas is, according to the hat, not technically a witch and therefore cannot be placed. However, she is still a powerful magic being and her magic work almost the same as a wizards. For now, we will put you into Slytherin. I hope you will all welcome Mage Tempestas."

The Hall was silent, completely devoid of the usual ruckus that came with a Slytherin student being sorted. No one offered the new girl a place to sit so that she could enjoy the house elves cooking. Uneasy mutterings filled the stone room all the way to the enchanted ceiling, but Incendia took no notice of them. She walked with her head held high and her eyes proud as she looked for a place to sit. That place, it so happened, was by none other than the platinum blond son-of-a-former-traitor, Scorpius Malfoy.

"You mind if I sit here?" Incendia asked, indicating to the empty seat next to the boy. Actually, she noted, all the seats around him were empty.

"Not at all." He swept the books and papers that were resting next to him away and Incendia sat. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Incendia Tempestas. Nice to meet you."

"What?" Scorpius looked at her, surprise reading easily in his gray-blue eyes. 'You don't care that I'm a Malfoy?"

"Sorry, I honestly don't know who your family is. I got here from America a few days ago. I remember hearing something about a Lucius Malfoy is prison and then a Draco getting married, but that's it. Besides, family name doesn't matter much to me." She shifted under Scorpius' gaze. Why was he looking at her like she was crazy.

"Uh, thanks, Incedia. Draco Malfoy is my father, by the way. Sorry, I'm just so used to being judged by my name. Everyone is still hung up over Grandfather being one of Voldemort's pawns." Incedia shrugged.

"Crazy bastard didn't mess with me life so I never paid that much attention to him."

They both ate in silence, each observing the other.

Scorpius had the familiar white-blond hair that came with the family name. Instead of being gelled all to hell and plastered to his skull in an imitation of a drowned cat, it was held at the base of his skull with a thick piece of leather, making it narrow before flaring out and covering his back. A piece of his bangs flopped into his face and he blew it out of the way every few moment before glaring at it and tucking it behind his ear. It fell back again and this time Incendia reached for it.

"Let me," she said as she used her free hand to take a bobby pin out of her own hair. Gently, she pinned to offending blond hair down.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." she went back to her dinner, as did Scorpius.

The blond watched Incendia out of the corner of his eye. Her hair was spiked, yes, but the spikes were long and limp, falling to frame the upper portion of her face. She was in robes just like any other student, but she wore muggle clothing under them, black jeans and a shirt of the same shade. Her many piercings appeared to actually have some meaning, now that he looked. Not all of them were just studs and hoops, he could see a fang, a crescent moon, a star. Something glittering caught his attention.

On Incendia's shoulder rested a string of beads. Before he could think properly, Scorpius reached out and held it for a closed examination.

"What's this?" he asked, student's mind in over-drive.

"Oh, that. It was my mothers, I don't know what it's for or if it actually has a purpose beyond just hanging there, but I like it. Why do you ask?"

"It just caught my attention but now that I look, it's very peculiar. This stone here," Scorpius pointed to the largest one where it sat at the end, "Has a crest on it and, if I'm not mistake, can re removed to add more of these beads here." Scorpius ran a finger lightly down the other, smaller stone beads in shades of blue, black and dark green. On stood out right before the crest. It was red and on it was carved flames that seemed to lick hungrily at the green bead above it.

"I never noticed that before," Incendia admitted while she moved so that they had better lighting.

flamestormrotsemalf

Harry squinted down at his newly discovered daughter in confusion. She and a boy—undoubtedly Scorpius—were bent over something between them. Even though Harry had known here for only around five days, he didn't like how close she and the young Malfoy were sitting.

Why was Malfoy letting her sit there, anyway? Scorpius was known to be very introverted and rarely seen around the other students. Sure, they were there, but it was as if there was a bubble around the boy keeping anyone from getting within three feet from him all sides. So why let a girl you don't know who was just announced to be a Mage of all things sit by you and then hold a conversation with you?

Harry didn't like it, not one bit. He knew that there was something going on, and he was going to find out what.

**I would just like to say, sorry I had to take Flame Storm down! There was some stuff I need to fix and I also took the opportunity to lengthen it.**

**A special "sorry!" to Valkyrian Werewolf and also a thank you for putting this story on alert. I expect to see reviews from you, so please don't disappoint me or I will be forced to AK you. Just kidding, I wouldn't do that, the muggles would suspect something if you suddenly turned up dead.**

**Love and muffins,**

**Demon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers:**

**Okay, sorry I haven't posted anything, but I was on vacation and in a few days I'll be starting band camp (five days a week for two weeks) and then I have practice three days a week, Friday games and Saturday competitions. I'll only have one free day, as I will most likely pass out on the couch on Sundays, so you'll have to deal with infrequent postings and stuff. Sorry, that's just the way it is.**

**Love and Muffins,**

**Demon**

_Harry didn't like it, not one bit. He knew that there was something going on, and he was going to find out what._

"What?" Incendia asked the four girls staring at her as she walked into her dorm room.

All the girls were sitting on one bed, legs crossed and giggling about which boys were the most attractive and who wanted who. That was before Incendia had walked in. Now she was met with unabashed staring and even a sneer from a girl with dull brown hair and a pug face.

"Oh, it's the Mage." A red haired girl said, contempt dripping from her words like poison.

"Yeah, so?" Another girl, this one with dark curls and olive skin said, snapping her gum loudly. "She's just another freak, the school's full of them."

"Good point, Crystal," the pug-faced one said with a nod.

"I always have good points, Violet." Crystal said, as if it were a reminder or something that was obvious. "I'm Crystal Zabini, by the way."

"Amelia Goyle," the red-head said.

"Fredia Boot," the third, a blond, added.

"And I'm Violet Crabbe," finished the pug-faced one.

"Well, you all know who I am already, so there's no point in that. Where do I sleep?" Violet pointed to the bed at the end and Incendia nodded. "Thanks." she shed her robes and hung them on one of her bed posts before opening her trunk and taking out a note book and pen. She waved to the still-staring girls and walked out, intent on going to the astronomy tower.

She actually ended up getting drawn to the library where shouts and laughing were plentiful. Curious, Incendia pecked inside and saw that the librarian was missing. As she walked towards the back of the room, the laughter grew louder and thump of flesh-on-flesh could be heard. Soon she was running, the shelves all but a blur to her.

They were in the very back, two of them pinning the victims arms to the stone wall while a third attacked the poor boy, two more looked on, laughing. Incendia slammed her fist on the nearest book self to get their attention.

"What do you want?" One of the observers sneered.

"Let him go." Incendia ordered.

"No," the ring leader and beater said. "He's a freak, just like you. He's a traitor, just like his old man and grandfather."

"If you hadn't noticed, Voldemort's dead," Incendia pointed out, "There is no Dark Lord right now. No one can be a traitor if there's no one to trade secrets with. Now just let him go and I'll be on my way."

"How about you just be on your way anyway?"

"How about not?"

Incendia pushed past him casually. The boy—seventh year Gryffindor Lucas Weasley—reached out and roughly grabbed Incendia's shoulder. Quick as lightning, Incendia whipped around, one booted foot arcing over Lucas' head, a trail of flame following behind it. Her foot landed, still moving, and Incendia crouched. Her leg stopped moving, leaving the flames to dissipate, but not before singing Lucas' curly red hair and leaving the sent of smoke in the air.

"Make one more move," the blue-eyed Mage warned, "And you'll have just made my week."

Lucas took a step closer to the girl, pushing up the sleeves of his white oxford and brandishing his wand. Incendia grinned and all present found that it was frightening and shark-like. Her eyes lit up with an unearthly fire as she slowly stood, right foot behind her, and brought her fists to rest by her hips, palms up.

The duel was fierce. Lucas combined the brute strength from his father and the intelligence from his mother, throwing just as many punches as spells. Incendia was a frightening and elegant mix of fire and martial arts, arching to avoid curses and throwing her hot weapon expertly as to only singe and then deplete before it could cause any damage to the surrounding parchment and leather.

It could have been hours or just mere minutes between the first hex and the last blow. No winner was ever declared, but most thought it would have been a close call if Harry hadn't found them and dragged them to the headmaster's office.

Incendia shrugged off her father's guiding hand in favor of pulling the bloody body of Scorpius off the floor. She tugged one of his arms over her shoulders and slipped an arm arrowed his slim waist. He leaned heavily on the smaller teen as they made their way to the office of a very surprised Albus Dumbledore.

"What," the elderly wizard demanded, "Happened?"

"I found this bunch," Harry waved a hand to encompass all of them, "In the library. Incendia and Lucas fighting, Mr. Malfoy already injured. The Tomas boys had him pinned him to a wall. Two more fled the scene, passing me as I went in."

"Incendia, fighting? It is your first night in the castle and you chose to do this?"

"Actually, Headmaster, I was heading to the astronomy tower when I heard something. I looked into it and found the red-head beating up Scorpius. The other two had him pinned to a wall." Incendia corrected as she turned the blond boy's head this way and that before grabbing his nose and wrenching it back into place with a crunch. "Now, pinch the bridge and lean forward so you don't get any blood in your lungs." Scorpius complied.

"Incendia, is this true?" Harry asked,

"Yes, it is. Does anyone have any bruise salve?" No one answered and she waved a hand, a small jar appearing in her hand a moment later. "Put this on your bruises tonight, Scorpius. It won't fade them faster, but it will help stop the pain. Anything else hurt?" 

"I think my rib is broken," Scorpius laid a hand over a spot low on his ribcage and Incendia pressed the space around it gently.

"Could you take off your robe?" While Scorpius did so, McGonagall and Snape were flood up to the office, along with Madame Pomfery.

"My dear, what are you doing?" Dumbledore finally asked after watching Incendia and the young Malfoy for a moment.

"Healing him," Incendia said.

"I think you should let Poppy take a look at him while you explain what happened in the library."

"Okay, I'm done anyway." She sat down on the couch next to Scorpius, who was drinking a potion, and looked at the headmaster.

"I was on my way to the astronomy tower after meeting my room mates and got a little turned around. I heard something, so I decided to investigate. I found out that two were holding Scorpius against the wall and the red-head was beating him while another pair watched on.

"After I asked them to let him go, and they refused. So, I tried to get him with out using force. The red-head laid a hand on me and I retaliated. I then proceeded to warn him that if her moved I would attack. He moved. I attacked, we dueled, Professor Potter broke it up and here we are."

"Were you hit by any curses or hexes?" Snape asked.

"No, don't think so."

"Then why are your hands burned?" Incendia looked down at he palm-up hands in her lap and shrugged. She conjured a rolled to bandages and snatched it from where it floated in the air next to her head.

"It happens," Incendia answered as she started to wrap one hand with the salve-soaked bandages. "It doesn't hurt much and it'll be gone in a few days."

"Definitely your daughter, Potter, throwing herself into danger without a second thought." Snape drawled, drawing gasps from a few of the students. "She has hurt herself enough physically already, I won't be handing out detention or further punishments."

"All the Gryffindors involved have detention for a week and no Hogsmade weekends for a month." Harry added. Snape raised a brow but said nothing. Poppy finished her examination.

"She's done everything right!" Poppy exclaimed. "Merlin, you've healed him perfectly. Mr. Malfoy, with a friend like Incendia, I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot less."

"I guess," Scorpius mumbled.

"Yeah, with me to watch his back, he'll be fine." Incendia said, patting the blond boy's shoulder and making him smile. "Can we go now?"


End file.
